A Love Worth Having
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Multi-chapter story. Videl has unrequited feelings for Chichi, only to find out that the other woman does care for her in more ways than one. Contains yuri. Pre-Buu saga Also contains other yuri based pairings and one yaoi one b/c a friend asked for it.
1. I dream of her

This story was requested by ssvidel and its Chichi x Videl (one of the rarest pairings I've ever seen). I think this site has another Chichi x Videl story (that's M rated), which I guess makes this one the second one so far. This story will have more chapters than this and this is just the first chapter. Please don't read if you're an overly obsessed Gohan x Videl or Goku x Chichi fan because this story is full blown yuri. Sorry this chapter is so short. FF .net cut some it off when I last saved this chapter. I promise the next one will will be much longer. Enjoy!

* * *

Videl sighed with pleasure at the intensity of the climax surging through her body, with her back arching with pleasure, her body writhing and twisting beneath the sheets. Her breathing came in ragged gasps as she felt her internal muscles spasm within her snatch, a feeling of warm release flowing within her. Blushing, she rolled over and snuggled under her covers while tightly pressing her legs against her body while squeezing the covers firmly against her heat, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. Girls weren't supposed to these kinds of dreams have those kinds of dreams…at least not about other women. Videl had always thought she was interested in only men, but recently, only one person had occupied her dreams recently and that person was none other than Gohan's mother, Chichi.

Blushing, Videl began to grow wet at the thought of the much older woman with the sheets sticking to her lower body.

"Not again..." she sighed as she reached down and felt the familiar gooey moisture of her love juices. The strong, musky scent of her secretions reached her moments later, growing stronger as she removed her hand from the covers. It was the not the first time this had happened and she grew tired of having to hide her affection for the older woman and it was all Gohan's fault. He just had to be the Great Saiyaman. He'd pay for this later.

She didn't know what it was about the woman that turned her on so bad. She was an attractive woman, though she was sort of a nagging harpy when it came to her son and somewhat everything else, yet Videl was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

She longed to caress her other woman's firm breasts that put her own to shame and explore every inch of the raven's smooth, well developed body. Every time she saw her, Videl wanted to kiss her deeply and passionately, to feel Chichi's tongue exploring her mouth and taste her sweet evidence of pleasure. Videl hated that the only thing that prevented her from telling the older woman was that the woman might not return her affection or else be frightened off by her confession.

Lying in bed, she felt a renewed tingling sensation in her crotch, that told her that her clit begged for her attention. The fact it was rubbing against her already soaked panties didn't make it any easier on the young woman. Videl sighed, wanting the sensation to go away as quickly as possible as she pulled the covers from her body and then took the time to lock the door, even though it was 5'0 Clock in the morning and her father was more than likely asleep.

Lying back down on the bed, she slowly took off her panties flared wide, her clit now throbbing with excitement. Videl slowly spread her legs and slowly slid a finger inside her tight virgin body, imaging that it was Chichi that was her laying here, her face getting ever closer to her throbbing snatch. Chichi's tongue explore around the giving her new pleasures. She imagined it flicking gently against her exposed clit, while the older woman occasionally sucked and nibbled on it.

Her hand moved between her legs and quickly found the rhythm that worked for her. She could feel her internal muscles contract sharply as she inserted a second finger inside. She moaned loudly as the pleasure coursing through her body threatened to overwhelm her. She tugged gently on her left nipple while images flashed in her mind from things she'd read and pictures she'd seen in books, and Chichi. She had no idea what Chichi looked like naked. The closest she'd ever come was seeing her in a bathing suit the one time Videl had gone swimming with the Son and Briefs family. It was enough to give her a good idea as to the older girl's shape, of her high breasts and curved hips and finely toned stomach. Her hand moved faster, harder as scenes flashed by, of touching the raven…her lips, her breasts, and going down between her thighs. She arched her back, lifting her hips and biting her lip as the tension surged.

Not too much later, her climax rose up like a tidal wave and crashed through her, leaving her shuddering, gasping, and as the aftershocks faded away, she fell limply back on the bed. She didn't feel any real satisfaction from this release, since the woman she longed couldn't possibly want her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the woman who would never touch her the way she had just touched herself. Her unfulfilled dream of kissing, touching, and being with Chichi made her ache for the woman even more than she thought possible. She had to get over the older woman. It was useless to chase after someone who didn't show any sort of interest in her. Sighing, the raven pulled the covers over her naked body and curled into a fetal position, allowing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Second chapter will be up soon!


	2. Lemon Fresh Chapter

Sorry I haven't updated this story! I was going to, but then something came up (It's called I thought I uploaded a chapter and forgot I didn't). Here's your Chichi x Videl chapter. IT'S 8 PAGES LONG! This is the longest chapter I've ever made (that I can remember).

* * *

WARNING: CONTAINS YURI (girlxgirl)

Videl yawned as she got out of bed, ignoring the sticky evidence of her pleasure on her thighs. Sighing the young teenager laid some new sheets on her bed and tossed the soiled sheets in the hamper to let the maid deal with them. After slipping on her clothes, the raven decided to go train with Gohan. Maybe it would take her mind off of her for a few hours.

Upon arriving at the Son residence, the young woman looked around for any sighs of Gohan or even his little brother Goten. After seeing no signs of them, Videl decided to knock on the door, silently hoping that Gohan was home.

"Oh, hello Videl." It was Chichi. Videl felt herself turn bright red when she saw what the older woman was wearing. She was wearing a short pink robe that could show a very interesting part of her if she had bent over and judging from the way her robe was showing half of her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra. "Are you looking for Gohan?"

Videl nodded, not trusting her mouth to talk due to the erotic images in her head of what Chichi looked underneath the robe. Smiling Chichi stepped aside. "He should be back in a bit. He just went to go drop Goten off at the Briefs' house. Come in. You can wait for him in here."

"Um…okay." Videl stepped inside nervously. 'Kami-sama, please let Gohan come soon!' the raven prayed.

"So how is everything, Videl?" Chichi had come in the living room with some tea and had sat across from Videl.

"Oh…um…e-everything is fine." Videl said nervously, trying to not give herself away to the fact that she was occasionally looking down at Chichi's partially exposed crotch. 'Damn…why does she have to wear such a short robe? I can see her panties, but just barely…'

"That's good." Chichi took a sip of her tea. "So…you and Gohan are friends right?"

"Huh? Oh um yes. We're _just_ friends…why?" Videl silently prayed that Chichi didn't think they were dating or were interesting in dating each other.

"That's good. It's been hard ever since Goku died." Chichi sighed dreamily. "He's been dead for almost 7 years now...Gohan hasn't really been…sociable since then. He spent most of his time with…well it's not important."

"Oh. That must have been terrible." Videl had done the math in her head. Chichi had been pregnant with Goten when her husband had died. Although she had not brought it up, she felt worse than she already had. "I know how it feels…to have someone you love die. My mom…she…she got really sick when I was younger. My dad…tries to forget about her and move on, but he can't. He blames himself sometimes. He used to travel a lot and bring us with him…I guess he thinks all traveling tired her out because she never really physically strong or she may have caught something."

"I think it's natural to blame yourself for a loved one's death. I know I did when Goku died." Chichi closed her eyes. "Sometimes I think I was a bad wife to him…I just wish he was here so I could make it up to him…I just still can't believe he's gone!" Chi-Chi sobbed. Videl slowly hugged the older woman, trying to give her comfort without thinking any dirty thoughts.

"It's going to be alright Chi-Chi. Um…maybe…maybe he has a plan or something?" said Videl after rummaging through her brain about what Gohan said about his father choosing to not come back. "I mean what if he chose not to some back for a reason? Maybe he'll come back and you two will be just you were before!"

It hurt Videl to say it, but she had to say something to comfort the older woman. Proclaiming her love at a time like this was like shouting you're the bomb in an airport. This was not a good time and Videl doubted it ever would be.

"It's not going to be alright Videl!" Chi-Chi said angrily. "He abandoned us! He could have come back but he wouldn't! He's nothing but a selfish jerk! Even when he was here, he spent most of his time training and he rarely spent much time with me! I mean Bulma's husband does the same thing, but at least they're close and Vegeta even spends more time with her than Goku does with me! The entire time we've been married, we only had sex three times!"

Videl was surprised at this. From what Gohan had said about his father, it sounded like his family was pretty close, but then again Videl had never heard Gohan mention that his parents had a bad relationship just that his mother disapproved of his training and that she yelled at his dad when he did something she disapproved of.

"Sorry…it's just that…I can't stand it whenever I think of Goku and the bad stuff just…comes out…thank you for listening, Videl." Chichi smiled, making Videl blush.

"Um…n-no problem…" Videl blushed, turning away slightly.

"You have very pretty eyes..."

"H-huh?" Videl's eyes widened as Chichi's lips pressed up against her's. 'I-is this actually happening?!'

She laid down on the couch as Chichi continued to press herself on top of her, wrestling her tongue with Videl's. Chichi unshamefully slid one of her hands into Videl's shorts and panties, rubbing her clitoris. The blue-eyed woman moaned softly into the older woman's mouth. 'If this is a dream, please let it never end.'

Videl whimpered when Chichi took her hand out of her shorts. "You liked that didn't you, Videl? Do you want more pleasure?"

"Yes! Please, Chichi…" Videl practically begged. "I want you so bad…"

Chichi leaned back and took off her robe exposing her impressively large breasts and already wet panties. Eagerly, Videl wrapped her lips around the semi-erect nipple sucking gently sucking on it while pinching the other. Chichi moaned softly, encouraging the younger girl to suck harder.

"Bite them." Chichi whimpered between quick breaths. Videl eagerly obliged, and taking both of Chichi's breasts in her hands, she moved her tongue from one to the other, stopping to nibble softly on the nubs. "Hmmm…y-yes…that feels so good! Keep going, Videl!"

Smiling, the younger girl nibbled a little harder on Chichi's breast making the older woman moan louder. Videl smiled as Chichi rubbed her wet sex against her crotch, making her wetter each minute. If only they could move a little farther, but Videl know she had to go their own pace or else Chichi may want to back out of it.

"Mmmm...Videl, I never would have figured you were so good at this…" Chichi purred, a blush creeping over her creamy flesh. "Now it's your turn."

The older woman smiled as she stepped away from the younger girl, causing the other girl to whimper from the loss of contact. Videl blushed when she realized her crush wanted her to take off her clothes in front of her. Videl was extremely self-conscious about her body. It was bad enough she had to change in front of girls that had better bodies than her, but now she had to change in front of the person she was in love with? Looking away, Videl slowly slid off her clothes, not wanting to seem eager by taking them off too fast.

With approving eyes, Chichi leaned over her, cupping the small mounds of Videl's breasts and took one halfway into her mouth, with her tongue dancing around her nipple. Chichi then moved her leg in-between the younger woman's, causing Videl to rock her sex against it. Videl moaned from the pleasure she was getting from the raven. She felt as if she would burst from the pleasure that Chichi was giving her.

Moving down, Chichi kissed a trail of kisses to her navel, and lingered, looking Videl in the eyes for approval to advance further. After getting the younger girl's approval, Chichi's tongue breached her lower lips and thrust between them, making the younger girl squeal with pleasure. Chichi ran her fingers up and down Videl's legs teasingly as she felt the warm juice of Videl's sex. Videl, who was overwhelmed with pleasure, grabbed the back of her now lover's head and pressed it against her throbbing cunt. After a few more licks, Videl felt herself cumming into Chichi's open mouth.

"Hmm…that was delicious…" purred Chichi, licking the cum from her lips.

"Hm…" Videl felt herself feeling weak after her first sexual experience with her friend's mother.

"We'll have to do this again sometime, Videl..." Chichi laid down beside her new lover. "…well if you'll have me."

"O-of course!" Videl said a little more eagerly than expected. "…but uh…s-shouldn't we…um…clean up? Gohan or Goten might see us."

"I suppose you're right…" Chichi smiled. "Let's clean up and take ourselves a shower…"

After cleaning up the living room, Chichi brought Videl into her bedroom and locked the door. Chichi pressed a gentle kiss to the other woman's mouth and asked, "Do want to go first or should I?"

"No, you go. I'll wait here." Videl said laying down. "I'll go next."

Nodding, Chichi walked into the bathroom, leaving Videl in the bedroom. After a brief rest, , Videl felt as if there was something missing. Had she repaid Chichi for her first orgasm with a girl? No she hadn't, but she knew she would make it up to her next time…though next time could be now. At this thought, Videl got out of the bed and slowly advanced to the bathroom only to catch a breathtaking sight. Chichi was sliding three wet fingers in and out of her tight hole while massaging her breasts with the other hand while moaning Videl's name. The dark-haired woman had her eyes closed in ecstasy, feeling the pleasure running through her body in waves. Chichi felt as if she had almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand grab her other breast and place a hand in between her legs.

"Chichi-san, I didn't know you were such a naughty little slut...and not too soon after we just fucked. I interrupted your masturbating, didn't I? You're wet like a bitch in heat." Videl smirked as Chichi's face grew red with embarrassment and the fact that Videl was pressing her fingers up against her throbbing core. The younger began stroking the girl's clit with two fingers, letting them slide into her lover's folds a bit. "You want me to fuck you sense-less don't you?"

"Hmph…V-videl please…" Chichi moaned. "I'm so fucking horny…"

"Sorry, Chichi, but you need to be punished for being a bad girl…" Videl sat down on the edge of the tub. "Bend over on my knees."

Chichi bend over Videl's lap, biting her lip. Videl smirked as she slapped Chichi's ass without warning, causing the older woman to flinch. "Count…"

"2…ugh…3...4…5…" after 25, Videl began to rub Chichi's sore butt , occasionally rubbing Chichi's throbbing sex. 'She's so sexy when she's so…submissive…I looks like I'm going to have to be the dominate one if I'm going to see her like this more often!'

"Sit down for me" ordered Videl, standing up. Chichi, although sore, did as she was told, spreading her legs as far as they would go in the bathtub. Kneeling down in between her lover's legs, Videl lowered her head down to the middle of her lust-filled lover's legs. Breathing deeply the musky scent, Videl slowly extended her tongue as she came closer to her destination. With two fingers, she spread the girl's lower lips and finally touched the inside of her lover's cunt. She could hear Chichi gasp as she licked the throbbing sex with every stroke brushing against the clit and earning more moans form the raven.

"Oh God Videl! Ah Ah Ah" moaned the older woman pushing the other woman's head deeper with her hands. Videl licked faster as she entered her tongue inside Chichi's wet hole. " YES! Make me cum Videl! Oh! I-I'm so close!" moaned Chichi louder as her orgasm approached her. The blue eyed girl pushed a finger inside Chichi and sucked on her clit as she pumped her finger faster.

"Oh yes that's it! Kami-sama, I'm so close!" it only took a few more pumps and licks to take Chichi cum all over Videl's face. Videl smiled as she pulled back, licking the girl cum from her lips. "You taste delicious, Chichi. I guess there's no point in us staying in here if we're just going to fuck again…how about we take this to the bedroom?

Still trying to catch her breath, the older woman nodded and followed her lover to the bedroom. Videl got on top on the other woman so that her vagina was in a perfect position for Chichi to lick her heat. Videl almost screamed with pleasure as her lover's tongue dipped in and out of her soaking wet pussy while Videl moaned. After a bit, the blue-eyed girl licked and sucked on her clitoris. Getting lost in the pleasure, both began to lick faster, wanting to taste the delicious juices flowing out of their cunts. Both women moaned as they came all over each other's faces, with their juices flowing down their chins.

"That was fantastic…" Videl breathed.

"Y-yes…" Chichi slid over to Videl's body and licked her own juices off of her lover's cheek. "I must say, this day is better than any other day I've ever had…"

"It's about to get better too…" After Chichi gave her lover a look of confusion, Videl pulled out a pink red strapon, making the latter blush.

"Where did you…"

"I found it under your pillow while you were taking a shower…" Videl slid a hand down to Chichi's thighs and rubbed. "Who have you been fucking around with Chichi?"

"I…um…borrowed it from Bulma…" she blushed. "…I kind of had a threesome with Bulma and her friend with benefits, Launch, not too long ago and…asked to borrow it…"

"So you planned this didn't you?" Videl smirked at the cute way Chichi avoided her eyes. "You are a naughty little slut, aren't you? I think you need another punishment..."

Getting up Videl slid on the strapon while Chichi looked up at her lover with a bit of nervousness in her eyes. "Lay down, slut…we're going to have a lot of fun with this thing…I bet you can't wait to get this thing in your tight little pussy, can you? I can see it in your eyes…you want to be fucked and badly…"

"Yes…please, fuck me, Videl…" Chichi laid down on her back and spread her lower lips to reveal her cunt. She was dripping wet and aching for her lover to begin, but instead she stopped with just the head of the shaft resting at the entrance to Chichi's throbbing snatch. Whimpering, Chichi pushed forward, hoping to encourage her to slide the big cock deep inside the dripping heat. Instead, she backed up a fraction of an inch and stopped, occasionally rubbing the wet heat. "Videl…please fuck me…I want it so badly!"

"Beg…I want to see you really want it." Videl put on an evil grin. Secretly, Videl had always wanted to make Chichi in to her very own sex slave as part of her series of fantasies that ran through her head sometimes when she was alone. If her lover was willing, they could even go shopping for some bondage materials after this.

"Videl-sama…please fuck me…I'm so wet and horny." Chichi begged. "I want that big, juicy cock inside of my pussy and feel you pound inside of me! I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week!"

"That's what I want to hear!" As she spoke, she grabbed the shaft of the cock and began to rub the large rubber head over the raven's clit. She paused for a second more before easing the giant cock into Chichi's slick pussy.

"Yessssss..." Chichi moaned. It had been a while since she had a cock in her, but it still felt amazing. At first, her strokes were incredibly slow but soon started to pick up a few seconds after.

"Faster," Chichi grunted, as she wrapped her arms around Videl's neck and her legs around her waist. Videl nodded and increased her speed. The sensations were incredible. The older woman could hear the sound of her slick cunt as it grabbed and released the huge rubber cock with each thrust and the headboard banging against the wall. Neither had any fear of being within hearing of anyone since the Son house was miles away from any neighbors and the rest of the Sons were nowhere around.

Deciding to change things up a bit, Videl sat on the end of the bed, bringing Chichi with her on her lap and started thrusting up into her as the latter rode her. Videl smiled as she watched Chichi moaning from her orgasm as her back arched and squeezed her shoulder. After the older woman had finished her orgasm, Videl carefully slipped out and forced Chichi on all fours, enjoying the backview. Videl quickly thrust the strapon back in and began thrusting hard and fast without giving her lover the time to adjust. The only sounds that could be heard from the Son bedroom was the slapping of wet fresh and scented only by the musky scent of sex.

"Oh kami-sama…yes! Hmm! Videl…fuck my ass!" Chichi begged.

"With pleasure, Chichi…" Videl slid the strapon out and placed it at the entrance of her asshole. Figuring that any kind of lubricate was not needed, Videl slowly sliding the head in and then shoved herself inside Chichi hard and making her take all of her length at once. Chichi cried out in pain and somewhat pleasure as the raven pulled out and rammed back inside once more harder than before. Videl stopped for a moment to give Chichi some time to the large strapon inside of her.

"O-okay…move…" Chichi said, gripping the sheets underneath her. 'Dammit! Bulma and Lunch made this look good when they did it! It hurts and it does feel a little good, but the way Bulma and Launch were fucking each other in the ass made it look like they felt nothing but pleasure! Maybe it just takes practice…or a high tolerance of pain.'

The blue-eyed woman pushed against the sweet hole with a steady gentle pressure. The older woman moaned, then relaxed her anus and enjoyed the invading pressure although with some slight discomfort. Videl fucked her asshole slowly, drawing her fake cock out, then pushing it inside again. She soon increased her tempo and Chichi was moaning steadily now and bucked against her lover's strapon.

"May I touch myself?" Chichi whimpered.

"Yes." Videl grunted.

Chichi's eager hands circled her swollen clit, masturbating faster as Videl continued to thrust faster into her lover's ass.

"You like it up your ass, don't you?" Videl purred as she slapped Chichi's ass cheeks while gripping the other.

"Yes, I love it up my ass." Chichi cried out. 'Well…at least now I think I do…"

The raven rubbed her clit faster and her backhole clenched tight as she rocked hard against the fake cock. Crying out Videl's name, she came, rubbing her clit all the way. Videl pressed a kiss to Chichi's lips before getting off of the bed and taking the strapon off.

Without saying anything, Videl slipped back on the bed and began to passionately kiss Chichi's wet lips as her lover slightly changed position so they were crotch to crotch. She grabbed the older woman's ankle and used it to guide her sex into her own and moved into a sitting position. Videl slowly rubbed her pussy along Chichi's and then flexed her hips backwards again to do it in reverse, moaning. She then pressed a little harder, making both woman moan that the sensation.

"Mmm," Chichi purred and instinctually bucked her hips to counteract Videl's movements. "Don't stop,"

Repeated the motion repeatedly along with her lover and after a few minutes, she leaned forward slightly and grabbed at Chichi's breasts with one of her hands. "This feels so good…"

After a while Videl picked up the pace, wiggling her hips back and forth so that her pussy rubbed against Chichi's without ever being separated. After a few minutes, Chichi couldn't hold back any more and she came, instantly triggering her lover's orgasm as well. By the time the raven was winding down, at it was another few minutes before she could speak.

"That was amazing…" breathed Chichi.

"Y-yes…" Videl crawled over beside Chichi and wrapped her arms around her. "Chichi?"

"Hm?" Chichi had already closed her eyes.

"I…is this…I mean I don't want…" Videl didn't know what to say. She didn't want this to be a one-time thing and she needed to know if Chichi was truly interested in her.

"Sh…Videl. I know what you're thinking and I want you to know that I do love you and if you'll have me, this will never have to end." Chichi kissed Videl. "I wouldn't have done all of this if I didn't want you the way that I do…so…what do ya say? Do you want me or not?"

"Of course I do!" Videl smiled and hugged Chichi. "I'll always love you, Chichi."

"I'll always love you too, Videl."

* * *

And that's the end…well until the next chapter (aka the bonus chapter). Bonus chapter will be up as soon as I finish it...which will probably be...Tuesday.


	3. Bulma x Launch

This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn it, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as said saiyan walked away off to the gravity room. "Do you love that damn training room more than me?!"

When the saiyan had not answered, the woman cursed the day she married the bastard. If not for her having Trunks, then she would never have had to deal with him and he would have ended up with some other fool. Arguing with him would do her no good other than more stress. Sighing, the young woman picked up her cellphone and dialed Launch's number.

"Hi! This is Launch!" answered a bubbly voice.

"Hey, Launch."

"Bulma-chan!" Launch said happily. "How are you?"

"Horrible! Sometimes I wonder why I married that bastard."

"Oh Bulma, you know he cares about you." Launch reassured. "I mean, he may be a grumpy puss, but that's only because he isn't used to showing affection."

"I guess so." the blue haired woman sighed, knowing the other woman was right.

"Don't worry about it though. I'm still here for you, Bulma-chan. Do you want to come over? I made some cookies!"

"Sure…anything is better than staying here. I'll be over in a bit."

~~~~####~~~~

"Hi, Bulma!" Launch greeted Bulma with a huge smile on her face. "Come on in and eat."

"Thanks." Bulma followed her inside and joining her secret lover. "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing much. I'm still cleaning and cooking for Master Roshi sometimes. My blonde half just robbed a bank, but I'm putting the money to some good use." Launch said as she sipped her tea. "How's Trunks?"

"Oh he's doing fine. I really wish Vegeta wouldn't push him so damn hard. "He thinks Trunks needs to train as much as he does with all that gravity pressing down on him. Personally I don't think he should force that much on him, but he does."

"Well, saiyans seem to have different ways from ours, from what you've told me. Don't make him change his ways, because he won't." Launch squeezed her friend's hand. "Just give him a chance and let him go his own way. After all, you have been married for 8 or so years now."

"Guess you're right, Launch." Bulma smiled a little. "You're so understanding."

"I know." Launch blushed as Bulma pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

"You know Launch-san, I just got a new toy for us to try in the bedroom. How about we head there now?"

"S-sure Bulma-chan." Launch smiled and allowed her lover to guide her to her bedroom.

After stripping off their clothes, the two women began to kiss passionately. Launch slowly opened her mouth, allowing Bulma to explore her lover's mouth. Their tongues were twisting and dancing together as Bulma reached up and cupped one of Launch's breasts in her hands. Breaking their kiss, Bulma trailed her tongue down the younger woman's neck, before lowering her lips to her lover's large breasts, which were the biggest she had ever seen. She slowly licked and sucked on each of her hard nipples and she gently tongued and nibbled on each one.

Launch wished she had some to grip onto as her back was pressed against the wall and her legs were beginning to feel a little wea. Bulma's hands slowly skimmed down the younger woman's sides, delicately sliding over her skin until she felt her fingers brush to the top cleft of Launch's pussy. She moved lower until her fingers sinking into her cunt, making the dark blue haired woman cry out.

Bulma began to move her fingers up and down the folds of Launch's fully wet cunt and over her clitoris, before eventually pushing another finger inside of her lover, making her moan. She moved her fingers in and out, making a wet, squishy sound in Launch's wetness. Moaning, Launch pushed her hips down against her hand. Smiling Bulma pushed her fingers into deeper and sucked a little harder on Launch's right nipple. Overcoming with pleasure, Launch was repeatedly crying out her lover's name and breathing uncontrollably. After three or four more thrusts inside of Launch's vagina, she came all over her lover's hand.

Launch held on to the other woman as she began to catch her breath from her orgasm. After catching her breath, Launch pressed a kiss on her lover's cheek and lead her over to the bed to continue. On the bed, they continued to kiss, with their excitement growing to keep touching each other. Each kiss became deeper and more sensual, and with Launch's eager hands began to roam around her lover's tense body, with over her hands trailing down her spine to squeeze and caress her bottom. The darker haired woman moved up to her front, finding her small round breasts and gently squeezed and fondled them. Her breasts weren't big, but they were perfectly sized for her age and slender frame.

Bulma moaned as the other woman began to suck and nibble on her lover's right nippled. "Oh, Launch-san! It feels so good! You're the only one who can make me feel this way."

Launch felt happy at this comment since she loved making people happy, especially **_her_** Bulma-chan. "Would you like me to fill you up now with my fingers, Bulma-chan?"

"Yes! I want to feel your fingers inside of me. I'm so wet!"

Launch sat back and positioned between her lover's legs. The darker haired woman slowly slid her fingers across Bulma's belly until she reached her pussy which was hot and slick with her juices. Launch slowly moved her finger back and forward over its plump lips and got down on her knees to get a better look at Bulma. The blue haired woman eagerly spread her legs for the other woman. Launch leaned closer and inhaled deeply, loving the scent of the woman in front of her. Unhesitatingly, Launch pressed her mouth against her lover's heat and slid her tongue between its folds. The dark blue haired woman stretched out her tongue and licked her glistening slit from the bottom to the very top, not neglecting to suck on her clit. Bulma moaned as Launch's tongue began to go deeper inside of her. She grinding her hips against Launch's face, in rhythm with her tongue, her breath raging and uncontrolled. She watched as the younger woman sucked all of her young juices as her tongue fucked her heat.

Moaning, the darker haired woman slipped two fingers inside herself and started to thrust into herself as she intensified the pleasure her mouth was giving Bulma. A few minutes later, Launch came all over her hand while squeezing on her clit. Seconds later, Bulma's sweet juices splashed all over her lips as the woman in front of her orgasmed. Shuddering, she moaned loudly while bucking her hips and pushing them against her lover's face, her whole body shaking.

As her soft moans died down and her hips finally stopped bouncing up and down, Launch looked up at her again, this time letting her gaze travel across her entire body. Her mouth was slightly open and beads of sweat had formed on her forehead. She looked down at me and smiled contently.

"That was incredible, Launch…as always…" purred the older woman.

"It was my pleasure, Bulma-chan." Launch replied as she lay near her lover. "Now, what about that new toy you've been talking about?"

"Turn around on your knees first, Launch-san…it'd be better if we do it this way." Bulma said with a wink.

Launch obeyed her lover and did as she was told. Her soft hands massage Launch's buttocks playfully, gently, and finally spread exposing the puckered hole that Bulma enjoyed touching and finger fucking from time to time. The darker haired woman blushed as her lover continued to massage her rump and took much pleasure it as she always had. Launch never knew why Bulma took so much pride and so much time with her bottom, but it did feel nice when Bulma touched her down there.

Leaning over, the older woman pressed her lips against her lover's hole, making Launch gasp. Her fingers gently found their way to where they are needed and gently spread her cheeks apart so that her tongue explored more of her lover's bottom. The young woman moaned and gripped the sheets beneath her, panting as the other woman's tongue rimmed the tiny opening one more time before pulling back.

Reaching into her bag, the Bulma pulled out a double ended vibrator that she had bought just for the two of them. After lubricating her tight asshole, she placed one head of the vibrating cock into her own hole, moaning as it slipped inside of her. After getting used to the large dildo, Bulma positioned herself at the entrance of her lover's anus and begin to gently and slowly push the smooth head into her.

Even though they had anal sex plenty of times, Launch always had a hard time relaxing before they could start. Taking a deep breath, the dildo slid in more easily, allowing it to enter inside farther. After making sure her lover was used to the large object, Bulma began to move slowly as she turned up the vibrator. After a while Launch joined in and soon both women began to move faster, moaning in pleasure. Moments later, the two shuddered orgasms came with one last thrust. Bulma carefully pulled the vibrator out, turned it off, lay down next to her lover.

"Bulma-chan?" Launch said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever have any more problems with Vegeta, you can always count on me."

"I know…thanks for everything Launch. Without you, I wouldn't even know what to do." Bulma kissed her. "You're the best, Launch. By the way, could I maybe stay here for a couple of days? I don't really feel like dealing with Vegeta."

"Sure." Smiling Bulma pulled the blankets over them and the two fell asleep.


End file.
